


离立

by Knautia (DoWhatUWant)



Series: Dee & Dum [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/Knautia
Summary: 柜中骷髅的另一个番外。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 柜中骷髅的另一个番外。

 

  
午后暴雨，天色晦暗，纽特匆匆往神奇动物司赶，时钟敲响提醒二十分钟之后的会议，他跑到五号实验室就把忒休斯的信在灯下打开，取信时沾上的一根银白色羽毛无声飘落。

信上寥寥数语，忒休斯写道他已前往纽伦堡，追捕格林德沃势在必行。字迹仍是熟悉的，潦草而张狂。“戒烟戒酒，也没有巧克力吃。”

 

  
忒休斯的胃病由来已久，有时打个瞌睡就犯恶心，消化不良。纽特把家里的利口酒都换成淡盐水，看着他嚼甘草，敞开的药柜满是粗糙芬芳的气味，忒休斯喝了水，响亮地打嗝，转过来翻个白眼，活像无可奈何的流氓。

这病不易恢复，在忒休斯身上时急时缓，久而久之成了习惯，去年有一阵病入膏肓，在纽特从纽约回伦敦前后。花园草木扶疏，他们在剔透的窗下享用下午茶，互不做声。英国魔法部调纽特复职，把他困在所谓调查实为安全的地方，忒休斯不说，纽特就装糊涂——装作拗不过，如此在伦敦暂居了半年。

“香附”、“川芎”、“栀子”……纽特翻开簿子，登下梯子，掏出钥匙取或晒干、或沥醋或碾碎的药材，然后称重聚拢，记录好了，把忒休斯的信纸夹在笔记本里。

幻影移形的时候，笔记簿贴在外套内里的口袋，贴在他的心口。

 

这不是他们头一次分居两地，也不是间隔最长的分离。斯卡曼德姓氏的人很少围绕家庭打转：他们的母亲独自搬去南方的一处郡，那里气候不及中部阴冷。她的信往往与纽特的信一齐寄达忒休斯，有时纽特也把忒休斯和自己的信寄给她。“家庭”属于潜意识里天生而被忽视的部分——兄弟俩都尚未娶妻生子。“鸬鹚领着小鸬鹚，飞远再飞回”，她在信中对纽特评价他和忒休斯。

泰晤士河在冬季捂着一丝丝白雾，水上没有鸬鹚，也没有漆黑的乌鸦。猫头鹰负着药和信，临行前旋绕一圈折返，纽特手指滑过蜷缩起来的鲜亮爪趾，缓缓梳理它蓬松柔韧的翅膀，绒羽锃亮，展开就像两把雪白毛刷。他无意也是意料之中解开忒休斯狡黠的咒语，藏匿翅膀底下一朵宝石大小的玫瑰抖落掌心。

夜灯稀薄，纽特插着口袋，脚下是桥，桥下是潺潺温柔的河。

 

  
追寻忒休斯的踪迹，计划通常赶不上变化，从信的一来一往可以瞧出端倪：忒休斯永远明晰纽特在哪里，而若纽特寄信，不凑巧的日子，则要同时寄几封，寄往好几处，保证收信人收到信。

甚至有几封信途中遗失，几封忒休斯从来没有回过。

纽特擅自领养信鸽，喂食小米，燕麦，大麦，玉米，小蚕豆，豌豆。鸽子中有只极瘦的，从窝中过早掉下难以养活，有段时间，纽特把米粒放到嘴里嚼碎，揉了唾沫，确保幼鸽能够轻易消化，再哺给它。鸽子长大了，羽毛泛着锐利的银光，稚气未脱的眼睛温驯，朦胧地凝望着他。他与忒休斯一同救过四只也是这样无辜的鸟儿——彼时家里的衣橱足以容纳两个青少年的身量，密不透风地裹住呼吸与屏息，帮助他们躲过父亲的耳目，而下一刻橱门如坚石迸裂，鸽子纷纷飞出秘密的堡垒，夏日大雪。鸟儿被没收和放飞——家长禁止孩子亲近世上的伊甸园，天真的权利宣告废除。

那天晚上，忒休斯出现在他的梦中。

纽特意识到，彼时起，惊心动魄的折磨就开始伴随他。他已是三十出头的男人，矫健有力，灵敏坚强，可是折磨伴随着他，从思维和梦境的源头反溯，一次次地，充满爱意地浸透血液，高涨又干涸，刺痛地火热地炙烤四肢和肺腑。

忒休斯的手落在纽特头顶，还当他是那个孩子。

他们亲近，依然寂静无声。花园里开满白花，纽特手心的伤疤覆在他兄弟的唇上，柔情颤动，阳光如蜜金黄，影子斑斑点点滴下，茶水凉透了，颤动的茶水冰凉而灿烂。忒休斯泰然接过折磨，把他呵碎于吻间。

 

  
纽特曾经三次在异国遇到忒休斯。

一次是在西班牙，鲁夫斯教堂外。阶梯上回荡着唱诗班的歌声，然后是钟声，他拎着箱子伫立，旅途疲倦。教堂里的孩子欢快地奔涌而出，像是倾泻的海水的一部分，在风中将他笑声四溅地拍打，他趟水而过，对孩子们微笑。最后，浪潮消退，奔流趋于平缓，剩下一道涓涓细流，蜿蜒，蜿蜒，淌入欲念情丝的沟渠——忒休斯在尖顶教堂狭长的入口看见了他。

忒休斯到什么地方，见什么人，从来也都随心所欲，不加解释。他纠缠在纽特指尖的头发扩散着告解室的焚香，他们上方有一扇明晃晃的天窗，花竹柏枝干翠绿，黄昏下婆娑，他们像两页湿泞的树叶覆在一起，轻柔、疼爱地摇晃着，他不容置疑地掩覆纽特的双目，把他抛进咿咿呀呀，沉沉浮浮的黑暗里。

早春的寒天，纽特瑟瑟发抖，忒休斯用大衣把他裹了进去，融化似的吻印满他的颈项。然后，皮靴踏地离去，跫音在纽特耳畔遥远。

 

第二次是在巴黎，一所走私酒吧。纽特关在铁栅栏后，手腕枷锁哒哒作响，护树罗锅溜回了大衣口袋。他们身边就是剧毒的蛇兽，咝咝吐着寒气，而忒休斯赶来，把没收来的钥匙从从容容地插进钥匙孔，他岿然不动，仿佛是无所畏惧而无坚不摧的，无杖咒瞬间把准备攻击的动物牢牢束起，毒液甩在地上，一片冒烟的坑洼。

纽特抽回手，抬脚要走，一把被忒休斯拎到面前拧着下颔端详眉骨处的擦伤与耳垂沾上的血迹。他紧攥纽特，抬起为枷锁弄得泛红的那双手腕看了一眼，从容又威严地，就那样子定住了纽特。傲罗队伍仍像刚从贡嫩宾-戈乌达普战线出离，衣袍纳入魔杖好似士兵归位一柄透亮锋利的刀，奇兽不安哞叫，纽特脚下的行李箱一阵骚动。

“以后别那么做了。”

忒休斯说话一股子骄傲，又是沉稳柔和的。纽特知道自己一开口就会露馅，不如不答。他羞耻得战颤，思念拉扯着脊髓热切地燃烧要他头晕目眩，粉身碎骨。他——终归，早就露馅了，因为忒休斯替他轻轻抚平衣襟，整理大衣领子：那件属于忒休斯的大衣洁净如新，衣摆簌簌垂落，亲密无间地拥着纽特的身体。他认出纽特穿着他的衣服，认出了饮鸩止渴。

可是他拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，转头唤来一名同僚代替自己询问，记录和护送的位置。

 

第三次是在纽约，美国魔法国会。众目睽睽之下，纽特听见忒休斯·斯卡曼德的名字。陌生的战争英雄，无关紧要的头衔，它把名字的主人分成两个，一个供人谈资，供人虚伪崇拜，另一个却早已深入他的骨血，难舍难分。他理应感到耻辱，大祸临头，他千头万绪，冷静下来。

格雷夫斯的面孔模模糊糊地从记忆里浮现，像幽魂，从与纽特交战的安全部长身上烟消云散。

这是困境，纽特为钻心剜骨的剧痛紧紧蜷缩，死亡在地下风驰电掣，鞭挞，惩戒，吞噬他……是的，美妙的解脱感。鲜血与大地(Blut und Boden)——听听魔鬼怎样低语吧：子代相连，交替而生。“千年来不变的血脉，”格林德沃说，“是它令我们永垂不朽。”

“那不是真的。”纽特从牙缝挤出回答，痛彻心扉。他想起忒休斯，想知道对方会如何回答这个问题，也想如果他们并肩作战，一切会有怎样的不同。从今往后，我亲爱的纽特，你得好自为之了，他想起忒休斯在信里那么写道。

 

 

那日忒休斯拜访纽特，肩上披着雪，像一座冷冷的浮雕。浮雕动了，雪花恣情，洒在纽特的脸颊。忒休斯稀松寻常地合上屋门，脱下手套——正值傍晚，所以他进入厨房，用可怜的一点蔬菜、肉和酱汁煮汤。他调侃纽特典型的单身汉生活，无人侍奉，也无人理会。

他们面对面坐着，又一次。纽特咽下一口浓汤，说没有胃口，但是坐在那里，度秒如年。他看着忒休斯，心里却有预感，胸中苦楚，难以言状。忒休斯盛了第二碗汤，热气腾腾地喝下。他提到纽特在纽约“碰上的朋友”，与纽特通信至今的蒂娜。

“我倒希望她不止是朋友。”忒休斯说，“我们谈谈。”

纽特说：“不谈。”

忒休斯早看穿了他，可是毫不心软。“你必须做出改变。”

“那么你呢？”

他在纽特的咄咄逼问里微笑。“格林德沃逃走了。”他说，“我明天就离开伦敦。”

“你杀不了他。”

“那就让他杀死我。”

纽特蓦地站起来，忒休斯几步上前把他拽回。沾过冰雪的皮肤那样冷，可是吻如此火热渴望，他把纽特禁锢怀中，情人一样吻他，像是要把他揉入自身最深处为他存在为他毁灭，倾尽爱欲占有他。纽特踉跄着，神魂颠倒地挣扎，唯有被狠狠夺取，拉扯着忒休斯跌入狂喜绝望的深渊。

 

  
忒休斯失踪，消息传来的当夜，纽特即刻出发。他前往德国寻找那里的凤凰。登船之前，他把一把燕麦小米和豌豆握在手里，安安静静地撒下，鸽子柔声咕咕，穿过幻灭咒的屏障一个个埋下小脑袋进食。其中一只鸽子成功给邓布利多捎了信，黑羽红爪，正是纽特一手带大的那只。纽特在信里写道：谁能够想到，先生，在曾经是，现在也是欧洲最黑暗的地方，会有那样一种奇兽存在？

声如鸣琴，形如吉光。非梧桐木不栖，非竹果实不食，非甘泉水不饮。

不等船只横跨英吉利海峡抵达中流，他幻影移形，连夜穿越封锁，潜入那片森林，冒险家的血液在血管汩汩击打，温暖奇异的气候表明他来对了地方。紫色的霞光从银白色的树叶流泻而下，他爬上那棵树，精疲力竭，浑身上下深深浅浅为藤蔓拖出的鞭痕，后心早已愈合的龙伤隐隐作痛。巢穴里卧着一颗璀璨夺目的卵。他突然想起，小时候爬上高高的杏树，枝桠笔直秀美，果香沁人心脾，树下站着忒休斯，也是年少青春的模样。

纽特攀在树上，像攀着一座巨塔，地域一望无际，天空广阔无垠。

然后是一声悠远，勃发的鸟鸣。狂风烈火，刺目灼心，是凤凰，他高举龙鳞，举着这簇珍贵的献礼与魔杖一同波光荡漾，他的守护神噤若寒蝉，但是现形示忠。

“帮帮我。”纽特说。

“帮我找到他，求你。”

 

  
很长一段时间，旁人都以为他和忒休斯不合。他们的确疏远过一阵子。而毕业前一年，纽特胆大包天，溜去集训处探望发烧的忒休斯，晚上他就挨着窄小的床边，给准傲罗定时喂药，测量体温。布下的治愈咒语发光，一缕缕莹绿丝线似地缭绕。他站起来，忒休斯迷迷糊糊地拉住他，于是他又俯下身去。忒休斯滚烫地抱着他，如在梦中，如同两个孤苦无依纸船中的孩子，船游得离岸近了，远了，近了，又远了……

待到凌晨，忒休斯醒来，说的第一句话是：“照顾人还要偷偷摸摸的。”

“也只有偷偷摸摸的了。”

纽特接话是无心的。然而忒休斯看了过来——当他那样子看着纽特，像一个诅咒，纽特就明白了他们未来所有的软肋，共同的恐惧与激情，救赎与桎梏：他爱他，也许不为人知地爱，也许光明正大地爱；这爱病入膏肓，精疲力竭，一生只有一次。

 

  
求助于凤凰，游走生死，纽特被领至渊薮最幽深处，大声呼喊忒休斯的名字。两天一夜，他不眠不休，把忒休斯挖出了尸骸的坑堆。

他奇迹般从那具身体摸到稀薄的热气和微弱的心跳，手指哆嗦，抹掉自己滴在忒休斯脸上的眼泪。他勇敢地跌跌撞撞地背起他的兄长。在此之前，他从未那般盲目，矢志不移地寻找。

 

接受魔法部的处分之后，纽特就待在医院写书。每隔一段时间，他爬出箱子，在病床前坐一会儿，然后打开箱子，继续写作。开始忒休斯若无其事，几个来回后，他对纽特说：“我又不会消失。”

纽特从信鸽爪上取邓布利多的信，回信是在箱子外写的，没什么遮掩，写完信后他把信纸卷妥当，放到一边。

“他邀我去高地教书。”

“哦，”忒休斯说，“那很好。”

他们不曾，也不会终有一日谈论一辈子。谁都不能提出这个残忍的问题。他们假装有一套秩序，哪怕迷住了心窍，他们妥协于理智，体内一部分说道：我已不能交付更多情感，请你宽恕。纽特笑了一下，鸽子在手心脆弱地颤动，回报他的爱意。他吹响口哨，那只递送玫瑰，属于忒休斯的猫头鹰悄然降临，衔起那一卷答复的信纸。

他亲吻忒休斯的额头，日后他离开，就不必再吻。

 

第三天，他们有幸目睹凤凰涅槃。纽特从行李箱伸手一摆，招呼忒休斯跟着下去。冰天雪地里一块块冻川融化，有炼狱和天堂。火光撕开天际，灰烬玫瑰般盛放，凤凰在爆发的歌声之后趋于死寂。她不愿吃，不愿喝，不愿受安慰，在痛苦与欢腾里有意自杀——必要的，一次又一次的自杀。

火焰炽热地升腾起来。辉煌又强大的奇兽化为齑粉，往美丽的成熟的卵注入灵魂。纽特久久凝视着，凝视无限的柔情，循环的新生——永恒的情人，永恒的白昼与黑夜。他感觉到忒休斯，忒休斯走在了前面，影子从他身上滑过。

 

 


End file.
